I'm A What?
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Ok. Lily. What we have to tell you is very important. It is…life-changing. I need you to stay quiet and hear me out,' He said." Lily's dream has always been to go to Hogwarts and become a witch. But one day, that all shattered around her. PostEpilogue.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not mine.

A/N: Okay so a big round of applause to LarrytheStapler for editing! Thanks babes, your my bestest friend ever!!!

* * *

That day I grasped my dad's hand tightly as we walked through the streets. We had just sent off James and Albus. They went to Hogwarts today. And next year, I'll be going along with them.

Do you know what Hogwarts is? You don't? Wow. I've known about it all my life. It is this HUMONGOUS castle where magical kids go so that they can learn about….well actually I don't really know what they learn about. James and Albus don't really like talking about school when they come home on vacation. Oh well. I'll find out next year. And so in Hogwarts, there are ghosts and moving staircases, and huge talking portraits! That is so cool. I can't help but sigh at the fact that I have to wait a whole YEAR to go. A year!

Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you something. My name is Lily Potter. I am the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (neé Weasley). I was named after my grandma, so I like my name. It's pretty. Anyways, back to reality.

So Mummy, Daddy, and I were walking along the road, heading for the Apparition point so that we can go home. And so we walked. And walked. And walked. There was a lot of walking. But we were surrounded by Muggles, so Mummy and Daddy couldn't Apparate in front of them. So then we walked some more. Until we came to this big, smelly, ugly looking building.

Once we got inside, Mummy said that she would Apparate first and that Daddy and I would go after. Notice that I didn't say Daddy and me. I learned in school that you have to say Daddy and I. And then there was a loud pop coming from Mummy as she disappeared.

Daddy never makes that pop sound. How weird. I wonder if I'll make the pop sound when I learn how to Apparate. So, Daddy held me close against him and then there was a funny feeling in my stomach. You know the kind you get when riding on a roller coaster? Yeah.

And so we came home and I was going to run off to my room so that I could read, but Daddy stopped me. And so he pulled me over to the kitchen table and softly told me to sit down. I sat down. There was a sad look on Daddy's face. And on Mummy's.

"Honey, we have something very important to tell you," Daddy said. I looked at him confusedly. Haha Confusedly. That's a funny word. Anyways, Daddy gave a small laugh at my expression and pinched my nose. I hate it when he does that.

"Ok. Lily. What we have to tell you is very important. It is…life-changing. I need you to stay quiet and hear me out. And to be calm and rational," He said. I nodded.

"Lily. You are a Squib," he said gravely. Mommy just sat there next to him quietly watching. My eyes widened and my mouth opened into a big O. it took a while for his declaration to get registered. But once it was there, I was mad.

I looked up at him furiously. Confused thoughts ran through my head. And of course, I voiced them angrily and loudly. I can't be a Squib! It's not fair! I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts! To have a wand! To be able to…be a witch. It's not fair. How could Daddy just deny me all that?! I was his little girl!

Eventually, I my tantrum quieted down, and the tears began. I started crying. And so did Mommy. Daddy just looked really really sad. We had a big group hug and sat down together. Crying.

"Lily. It's time for bed." Daddy said. I held my arms up to him, asking for him to pick me up. And he did, saying that I was a bit too big to be carried. I gave him an indignant sniff and buried my head into his neck. And he put me to bed. He and mommy gave me a kiss and then they left.

The thing is, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't help but lie there and think. Now what was I going to do. My dreams. They were all gone. I cried myself to sleep that night. And on many other nights.

It took a few months to get used to the fact that I will never be a witch. And I've calmed down about it. It still makes me sad. But not as much, anymore. Daddy even introduced me to my uncle Dudley, who is helping me adjust. But that's another story to tell.

* * *

A/N: Review please. Tell me what you think. Was it good?

The thing is that Lily is a ten year old. And ten year olds can be like I based her off my sister. And thusly, I made her whiney and unable to keep to one topic. And also easily distracted, and off-topic at times. hehe

XOXO

Flame


End file.
